AM I LOOK LIKE A STALKER?
by Ida Akaibara
Summary: Kiba Inuzuka , center basket putra SMA Konoha dengan nomor punggung 13. Wajah sih oke banget. Disukai cewek-cewek udah biasa lah tapi dia sadar enggak kalau selama ini ada yang mengikuti dia selama bertahun-tahun? AN: Ini genre humor tp gatau lucunya dmn
1. Chapter 1

**AM I LOOK LIKE A STALKER?**

**By : Widy Kakitaka**

**Fanfiction(dot)net 2012**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Pair : As request Tenten x Kiba**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Ancur, Jelek, Bahasa GAUL**

**Don't like ? Just click Back Button **

**This fict special for celebration 1th Anniversary my beloved Suzuki Honoda in fanfiction *bighug* and Come Back Widy ini fanfiction **

**ENJOY READING~**

**.**

**.**

"Gilaaa! Kiba keren bangeeet~~!" teriak Tenten di kerumunan orang-orang yang tengah menonton basket. Tentu saja aksinya menjadi pusat perhatian orang-orang. Merasa diperhatikan—atau tepatnya ditatap dengan pandangan orang aneh dia lalu menutup mulutnya. "Ups!" ucapnya sambil menutup mulutnya dengan telapak tangan. Sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum lagi kemudian kembali mengambil kamera SLR nya yang sendari tadi dia genggam lalu mulai membidik kearah lapangan basket. Fokusnya tak pernah lepas dari sosok laki-laki dengan nomor punggung 13.

Entah sudah berapa kali Tenten membidik pria bernomor punggung 13 itu dengan kameranya. mengabadikan setiap gerakan yang dia lakukan dalam sebuah foto. Setelah merasa sudah cukup dia lalu melihat hasil fotonya lalu tersenyum. "Huuh, dia tampan sekali. Di foto seperti apapun tetap tampan. Imut bangeeet~" Gumamnya lagi sambil melihat-lihat hasil fotonya.

Di luar dugaan beberapa detik kemudian terdengar suara teriakan dari para penonton. Tenten mendongak melihat kearah lapangan. _Shit!_ Umpatnya. Rupanya jagoannya si nomor punggung 13 baru saja selesai mencetak poin dan Tenten melewatkan _moment _ini. Dia lalu menggerutu sambil menghentak-hentakkan kakinya. Tentu saja aksinya tidak menjadi pusat perhatian lagi. Sebab semua orang sedang fokus pada aksi permainan si nomer 13.

"Jiah, Si Dakochan Kamseupay kelewatan _moment _bersejarah nih." Ejek seorang gadis berambut _pink_ dengan bola mata berwarna hijau yang tengah menatapnya dengan pandanagan kasihan.

"Diem deh rambut gulali!" balasnya sewot.

Merasa diejek si gadis berambut _pink _itu ikutan sewot. "Eh, Dakochan! Gue kasi tau ke elu ya orang yang lagi elu foto-foto itu calon pacar gue. Ya, gue sih bukannya pamer. Tapi gue kasian aja sama elo. Gue pingin menjadi orang pertama yang akan berbela sungkawa atas berhentinya elu sebagai _stalker_ calon pacar gue. "

Tenten tertawa dipaksa kemudian tersenyum. "Gini dah ya, kalo cewek centil kebanyakan gaya. Mending gausah kebanyakan mimpi deh. Dia—si nomer punggung 13 itu masih punya mata. Mana mungkin cewek idamannya tipe kayak elu. Well, gue juga pingin jadi orang pertama yang nyadarin elo dari mimpi disiang bolong lo." Balas Tenten. Memangnya dia tokoh prontagonis dalam satu judul sinetron yang cuman bisa pasrah kalau lagi ditindas oleh tokoh antagonisnya. Enak saja!

"Elo nantang?" Gadis _pink _itu mendekat kearah Tenten. Tenten hanya tersenyum menanggapinya. "Dasar ya cewek kamseupay. Lo belum tau siapa Sakura Haruno?" dia lalu mendekat kearah Tenten. Kini pusat perhatian sudah bukan ke lapangan lagi tapi kearah dua orang cewek yang sedang ribut di kerumunan para penonton _supporter _basket tentu saja dua cewek itu Tenten dan Sakura.

Sakura semakin mendekat kearah Tenten tapi tinggal satu langkah lagi dia mendekat dia menggurungkan langkahnya. Dia rasanya mengerti akan senyum Tenten. Wajahnya lalu memerah.

Senyum Tenten semakin melebar. Dia lalu maju selangkah sehingga mempersempit jaraknya dengan Sakura. "_Well_, gue puji keberanian elo nantang gue."

Akhirnya setelah sepatah kalimat dari Tenten semua orang yang berkerumun disana jadi tertawa. Mereka geleng-geleng kepala melihat wajah Sakura yang memerah.

"Emang sih ya, kalo soal gaya elo jauh diatas gue. Tapi emang dasar musang yang merasa dirinya paling cantik elo jadi lupa diri. Lupa akan fisik," ejek Tenten lagi.

Semua orang di lapangan mulai memperbesar volume tawanya.

Yup, Sakura lupa diri. Lupa kalau Tenten itu cuek dan resek. Lupa kalau Tenten itu atlit dan bintang Karate. Tapi juga lupa akan tinggi badannya!

Tingginya hanya 156cm, sedangkan Tenten 175cm! _Oh good_ dia hanya sebahu Tenten! Muka Sakura memerah.

"Lain kali, inget diri ya, **Cil**!" ucap Tenten sambil mengusap kepala Sakura.

Muka Sakura memerah, tapi dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Tenten semakin puas dia lalu pergi setelah mengusap kepala Sakura.

Merasa benar-benar terhina Sakura berteriak. "Liat ya, Raksasa Kamsuepay, Kiba bakal jadi cowok gue!" teriaknya histeris. Tapi hal itu hanya ditanggapi Tenten dengan berdadah-dadah ria tampa membalikan badan dan menghentikan langkahnya.

"Sialan sekali gadis itu." Ucap Sakura dengan wajah merah dan asap yang mengepul dari ujung ubun-ubunnya.

.

.

***AM I LOOK LIKE A STALKER?***

**.**

**.**

"Jahat banget sih lo, Ten? Kasian si Sakura." Ucap Lee teman sebangku Tenten. Dia menggerutu sambil cemberut menatap Tenten dengan pandangan membunuh.

"Biarin. Abis badan kecil belagu!" ucapnya sambil menyalin PR dengan santainya.

Lee semakin cemberut dia lalu menatap Tenten dengan pandangan penuh arti. "Lo boleh suka sama Kiba. Gue juga boleh suka sama Sakura. Tapi gue enggak pernah menyakiti Kiba tapi kenapa dirimu menyakiti Sakura?" Lee mulai jijay jablay dia berbicara seperti membaca puisi membuat Tenten risih dibuatnya.

Tenten lalu menutup bukunya dan kini menatap Lee dengan tatapan tajam. "_And then?_"

Lee jadi _speechless_. "Ya jadi, jadi elo enggak usah galak gitu sama gue." Ucapnya pasrah. Capek berdebat sama Tenten.

Tenten menatap Lee dengan pandangan datar lalu kembali dengan kegiatan awalnya—menyontek PR. Merasa kalah Lee lalu diam saja. Benar-benar bunuh diri berdebat dengan gadis ini selain kena resiko bakal bonyok mengingat gadis ini bintang karate. Cara bicaranya yang tegas dan nusuk itu juga perlu diwaspadai.

Lee tidak habis piker ternyata cewek _special _seperti Tenten kriteria cowoknya sama seperti cewek-cewek cekikikan pada umumnya. Yah, cowok yang berwajah tampan, berkarisma menyilaukan, cuek, dingin, popular dan digila-gilai remaja-remaja putri di sekolahnya. Yup, laki-laki yang beruntung dilahirkan seperti itu adalah Kiba.

Kiba Inuzuka , _center _basket putra SMA Konoha dengan nomor punggung 13. Wajah sih oke banget, diatas standar lah. Ditambah lagi dengan aura mencekamnya yang selalu ingin membuat perempuan menjerit. Sikap cuek, dingin dan _songongnya _menjadi daya tarik tersendiri untuknya.

Dia orang yang bisa dibilang _school idol, _juga termasuk pemain kunci basket SMA Konoha mungkin karena itu sifatnya songong. Sampai sekarang Lee masih bingung apa yang membuat cewek-cewek Konoha sampai tergila-gila padanya. Ya, _honestly _dia bukan yang paling tampan secara wajah. Masih ada Sasuke—si jenius songong. Masih ada Gaara—ketua klub karate bosnya Tenten yang songong tentunya. Ada juga Naruto—_icon _anak-anak bandel yang _hobby_nya nampang dimana-mana tentunya dia songong juga. Tapi bagaiamanapun rupanya Kiba tetap yang paling ngetop dan cewek di sebelahnya ini—Tenten adalah salah satu dari _fans _Kiba yang paling fanatik.

Lee lalu semakin mengamati Tenten yang autis sendiri menyalin kata perkata dari buku Sasuke—si jenius songong yang tadi entah apa caranya meminjam PR orang sombong itu. Tenten tidak jelek hanys sedikit tomboy. Aura dan penampilannya keren walaupun rambutnya dicepol dua terus menerus tapi dia tetap manis. Seandainya dia ada usaha sedikit saja dia pasti bisa mendapatkan idolanya si Kiba.

Tenten menyukai Kiba dari kelas 2 SMP. Mereka awalnya bertemu di tempat bimbingan belajar. Dan pertama kali bertemu Tenten sudah seperti orang yang terkena hipnotis sifatnya berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat setiap melihat Kiba. Wajahnya jadi memerah, suka senyam-senyum sendiri dan mendadak jadi manis. Tapi bodohnya, _stalker _ya tetap seorang _stalker _dia hanya menguntit dan menjepret foto Kiba di setiap tempat kemudian menempelnya di dinding kamarnya. Ibaratkan hanya bisa melihat tak bisa di pegang. Bia dilihat tak bisa diraih itulah malangnya nasib Tenten. Dia sama sekali tidak berani melakukan pendekatan dengan Kiba jangankan menyapa. Dipandangi Kiba saja dia bisa senyam-senyum tiga haru apalagi sampai memulai obrolan singkat seperti "Hai!" pasti Tenten sudah pingsan di tempat. Pernah Lee memaksanya untuk memberikan Kiba coklat dihari Vallentine sewaktu kelas dua SMP di tempat bimbingan belajar. Lee berharap semua sukses mengingat sikap Tenten yang cuek dan enggak punya malu dimatanya tapi ternyata salah!

Masak baru berjalan satu meter mendekati Kiba Tenten tiba-tiba _nervous _dia lalu berhenti di tempat. Bingung antara jadi atau tidak jadinya dia memberikan coklat pada Kiba. Akhirnya karena merasa aneh Kiba memeperhatikannya Tenten jadi semakin grogi akhirnya dia berjalan mendekati gerombolan Kiba tapi akhirnya karena terlalu grogi dia jadi salah posisi. Dia berjalan dengan tertunduk kakinya berjalan dengan gemetar begitu pula dengan tangannya yang memegang coklat. Berpikir dia sudah berada di tempat yang tepat dia lalu mengulurkan coklat itu.

"To-to-tolong di-dite-terima. I-ini b-buatanku sendiri." Ucapnya sambil tertunduk.

Awalnya hening. Tapi kemudian terdengar suara cekikikan cowok yang dia kenal.

"Hihihihihi, rupanya kau suka padaku ya, Tenten?" ucap cowok itu sambil cekikikan.

Tenten _shock _karena suara cowok itu bukan suara Kiba. Melainkan suara yang agak familiar di telinganya. Yang setiap pulang sekolah dia jadikan lawan debat. Tenten lalu mendongakan wajahnya. Jantungnya ingin copot, matanya ingin keluar dia bahkan sampai melompat mundur. Ternyata dia salah tempat, yang dia beri coklat itu si NARUTO yang berdiri disebelah Kiba dia juga satu kelas di tempat bimbingan belajar dengan dirinya.

Tenten masih _shock. _Sementara Lee sudah menjedot-jedotkan kepalanya di tembok frustasi akan tingkah temannya ini.

Gila, Naruto teman satu sekolahnya di SMP. Si Bos kumpulan geng preman yang setiap pulang sekolah selalu beradu mulut bahkan pukulan olehnya. Yaampun! Diantara sekian banyak cowok yang berdiri disana kenapa harus salah memberinya ke Naruto sih.

Naruto sudah besar kepala dan mulai membuka bungkusan coklat dari Tenten. "Wah, wah. Coklatnya _pink-pink _ lope-lope begini lagi. Eh ada yang isi bacaan 'I LOVE YOU' rupanya kau benar-benar suka padaku ya?" tanggapnya dengan cengengesan. Sementara Kiba yang berdiri disebelahnya ikut cengengesan. Siaaaall!

Akhirnya Tenten malu, kemudian berlari memasuki kelas dengan wajah merah menahan marah dan malu. Semenjak saat itu, Tenten bersumpah tidak akan pernah mau memberi Kiba coklat Vallentine lagi. Apalagi semenjak Kiba satu SMA dengan Naruto sekarang mereka jadi lengket. Tenten nekat memilih SMA Konoha karena sekolah ini pilihan Kiba padahal awalnya dia sudah lolos sileksi masuk tanpa tes yaitu lewat jalur prestasi si SMA Suna. Sayang karena Kiba dia malah melepas pilihan itu dan ngulang berlajar keras agar di terima di SMA Konoha.

Awalnya dia senang akhirnya satu sekolah dengan Kiba. Sayang, dia tidak tahu kalau Naruto satu sekolah dengannya di SMA. _Well, _semenjak kejadian coklat itu Naruto jadi GR kalau dekat Tenten dia jadi suka cari perhatian dan sok _manly _ di depan Tenten tapi pada akhirnya dia juga sama. Tetap bos preman yang cengengesa. Dan hubungan Tenten dengan Kiba sama. Tidak ada kemajuan. Ngomong langsung saja tidak pernah.

Jadi Tenten sudah melewatkan dua tahun masa SMAnya hanya untuk menguntit Kiba. Ribuan puisi cinta pernah dia buat untuk Kiba dan pada akhirnya hanya dia simpan di kolong mejanya. Seandainya dia punya keberanian sedikit saja untuk mendekati Kiba.

Tenten sekarang sudah seperti _stalker, _kamera SLR yang dia beli sebagai modal ekstra _photography _kini sudah berubah fungsi sebagai kamera pengintai Kiba. Dia juga suka menempel-nempel foto Kiba dikamarnya. Dijadikan _wallpaper handphone, _bahkan di buat dalam ukuran poster dan dia tempel di lokernya. Yang paling nekat, dia suka mengikuti Kiba kemana-mana. Dia sering menggunakan kacamata dan topi agar tidak dikenali saat menguntit. Parah!

Tapi Tenten tetaplah Tenten dia hanya berubah seperti itu jika dalam hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan Kiba. Dalam kegiatan sekolah dia tetap murid yang aktif walaupun dengan otak pas-pasan tapi dia termasuk cewek yang eksis dan berprestasi. Entah sudah berapa mendali, piagam dan piala yang dia peroleh dari cabang atletik dan karate. Dia juga _part of _ OSIS, Ketua Basket Tim Putri, Tim inti Voli dan tentu saja pentolan ekstra _photography. _

Sampai sekarang kelas 2 SMA. Berarti sudah empat tahun Tenten seperti ini. _Happy Anniversary 4__th__ being stalker of Kiba._

Tanpa dia sadari, Lee jadi senyum-senyum sendiri mengingat masa kelam temannya ini maklum dari SD mereka selalu bersama dalam sekolah. Segala aib-aib Tenten dia jadi tau.

Merasa terganggu Tenten menoleh kearah Lee. "Ngapain lo senyam-senyum?"

Lee yang di tanya seperti itu malah jadi tertawa. "Tidak, bukan apa-apa." Dia lalu tertawa lagi.

Tenten semakin mengerutkan alisnya. "Apapun itu kau pasti memikirkanku!" tebaknya mantap sambil tersenyum simpul. "Diam-diam kau naksir padaku ya?" ucapnya sambil tersenyum lebar.

Lee jadi spontan menghentikan tawanya. "Iiih, GR. Pede banget sih lo! Lebih baik elo gunain sedikit kepedean lo itu buat deketin Kiba buat ledekin gue."

**.**

**.**

***AM I LOOK LIKE A STALKER?***

.

.

"Liat gue ya?" ucap Tenten pada Sai dengan wajah bangga. Dia lalu mendribble bola dengan lihai kemudian melemparnya ke _ring. _

**PLUNG!**

Bola lalu mendarat dengan mulusnya ke ring. Tenten tersenyum bangga. Sai geleng-geleng.

"Liat, gue bisa masukin bola dua meter dari luar lapangan. Gue hebatkan?" pujinya pada dirinya sendiri. Tenten lalu semakin melebarkan senyumnya.

Sai lalu mendegus sebal. "Enggak usah sombong deh, gue tau elo tim inti basket putri. Songong!" ejeknya sambil mencibir Tenten. Tenten yang dicibir semakin tersenyum puas.

"Biasa ya, kalau orang kalah pasti melampiaskan kekesalannya dengan cara menghina yang menang." Ucapnya dengan belagunya. Sai diam, kemudian menjambak rabut Tenten dengan sengaja kemudian berlari ke tangah lapangan.

Tenten yang sebal dan bodohnya tidak bisa menghindar dari jambakan Sai mendengus sebal. dia lalu membenarkan ikatan rambutnya mengabaikan Sai yang sudah tersenyum bangga. "Tanding yuk!" ucap Sai sambil melempar bola ke ring. Masuk!

"Males, paling elo kalah. Bukan level gue." Ejeknya sambil menyelesaikan ikatan rambutnya yang acak-acakan.

"Kalo gitu tanding sama gue aja!"

Tiba-tiba ada suara yang muncul dari pintu masuk lapangan basket. Tenten melirik seseorang—lebih tepatnya orang-orang yang memasuki lapangan basket. Tapi setelah tahu siapa yang memanggilnya Tenten _shock _dan diam di tempatnya, tidak bergeming sedikitpun mulutnya mengaga. Apakah dia bermimpi?

Orang-orang itu lalu mulai memasuki lapangan tengah menuju tempat Sai. Seseorang yang tadi menantang Tenten itu lalu berjalan kearah Tenten. Kini jarak mereka tinggal dua meter.

"Aku sudah banyak mendengar _gossip _tentang dirimu. Tenten si bintang karate, atlit andalan. Aku terkejut mendegar kau merupakan bagian dari tim inti voli dan basket." **Kiba Inuzuka **berbicara pada Tenten sambil mulai men_dribble _bola basketnya. Sementara Tenten masih bengong.

_Wait, _apa ini? Keberuntungan apa yang menimpanya sampai bisa kejadian seperti ini?

Awalnya dia baru saja selesai latihan basket dengan tim basket putri lainnya. Saat dia ingin pulang dia melihat Sai sendirian memasuki lapangan dan mulai bermain basket. Melihat teknik Sai yang sedikit lemot Tenten jadi geregetan. Dia lalu mengganggunya dan mulai pamer teknik. Lalu tiba-tiba Kiba datang dan menantangnya untuk tanding?

Tenten masih membisu di tempat. Kiba lalu memperhatikan Tenten yang masih bengong tidak berkutik sambil menatapinya.

Sai yang awalnya sibuk latihan sendiri. Jadi bingung melihat ulah Tenten."Ten, diajak tanding tuh!"

Tenten masih tidak bergeming. Kiba yang juga bingung semakin mendekat kearahnya. Setelah jarak mereka tinggal tiga puluh sentimeter. Kiba lalu mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Tenten.

"Haiii!" ucanya sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan muka Tenten.

Sai jadi geregetan. Dia lalu melempar bola basket kearah Tenten. Berharap dia sadar dan menangkapnya. Mengigat dia bintang lapanga basket yang udah autis kalo liat bola basket.

_**BRAAAK!**_

Bola mendarat dengan sempurna di pelipis kiri Tenten. Tenten lalu roboh tanpa perlawanan. Untung Kiba di depannya. Kiba lalu dengan sigap menangkap tubuh Tenten yang nyaris membentur lantai lapangan basket. Sai menjerit, lalu menutup mulutnya.

"Yaampun, gadis itu!" umpat Sai. Dia lalu mendekat kearah Tenten yang kini sedang ada **dipelukan **Kiba. Kiba lalu memapahnya lalu mulai membopongnya dengan gaya _bride style. _

"Astaga, gue kira dia bakal nangkep bola basketnya. Gue jadi ngerasa bersalah." Sai lalu mengelus pelipis kiri Tenten yang nampak membiru. "Untung elo disini. Makasi ya Kiba. Sini biar gue aja yang bawa ke UKS." Sai lalu ingin memindahkan Tenten dalam gendongannya tapi ditolak Kiba.

Kiba lalu mengetatkan gendongan ala _bride style_nya. "Udahlah, biar gue aja yang bawa. Lo bawa barang-barangnya aja." Kiba lalu melirik tas biru yang tergeletak begitu saja di sudut kanan lapangan. Sai hanya bisa mengangguk mengingat ini semua salahnya.

Mereka berdua lalu bergegas di UKS. Sementara anak basket lainnya hanya cengo melihat aksi mereka.

**.**

**.**

***AM I LOOK LIKE A STALKER?***

**.**

**.**

"_**One , two, three. Here we go!**_" teriak Sakura selaku ketua _cheerleaders. _Dia lalu mulai bergerak dengan lincah kesana-kemari sambil menggoyang-goyangkan pom-pomnya diikuti oleh anak buahnya yang berbaris di belakangnya. Dia nampak ceria sekali.

Yup, _you know why? _Ya, tentu saja karena seragam baru yang dia kenakan. Modelnya sih seperti baju _cheers _pada umumnya yang mencolok adalah warnanya yang berbahan dasar _pink. _Kemudian dipadukan dengan motif garis-garis yang berwarna ungu, biru dan merah. Dia bersenyum dengan cerah. Walaupun jam segini matahari sudah mulai berjalan ke ufuk barat.

Tapi senyumnya yang cerah itu mendadak pudar. Dari arah koridor—mereka berlatih di lapangan depan sehingga posisi mereka menghadap koridor depan—dia melihat dua orang laki-laki berparas tampan yang dia ketahui itu adalah Sai dan Kiba tengah berjalan sambil tergopoh-gopoh. Tidak aneh sih melihat mereka berkeringat dengan menggunakan baju basket mereka yang berwarna hijau. Yang aneh adalah Kiba sedang membopong seseorang dalam pelukannya. Menggendongnya ala _bride style. _Gadis itu taka sing baginya. Dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi terlihat dari kakinya yang panjang. Dia memakai seragam basket warna kuning. Itu seragam tim inti basket putri di sekolahnya. Yang membuat jantungnya hampir copot adalah cara kuncir gadis itu yang sangat-sangat-sangat khas. DI CEPOL DUA! Siapa lagi kalo bukan si Dakochan sepuluh sepuluh!

Sakura lalu melepar pom-pomnya dan berjalan menyusul mereka berdua.

.

.

***AM I LOOK LIKE A STALKER?***

.

.

"Gara-gara elo nih. Harusnya lo enggak usah ngelempar dia pake bola jadi Kiba enggak perlu bopong dia mesra gitu!" Sakura lalu memukul-mukul Sai dengan gemas. "Elo biang kerok. Awas lo ya!" Sakura lalu semakin membabi-buta memukuli Kiba tapi reaksi diam saja sesekali dia mendengus. Jujur, dipukuli Sakura rasanya tidak sakit sama sekali. Seperti sedang di pijat malah. Mengingat postur tubuh Sai yang atletis dengan otot-otot kuat di tubuhnya.

"Kenapa elo diem aja sih?" ucap Sakura sebal. Dia lalu menghentikan pukulannya. Capekah? Atau tangannya sakit memukuli Sai.

Sai lalu mendengus bosan kemudian mengelus kepala Sakura. "Jangan berisik ya, **Cil!**" Sai lalu berjalan ke tempat Kiba. Kiba sedang berbincang-bincang dengan dokter di UKS sekolah.

Sakura lalu mendegus sebal. Dia lalu menghentak-hentakkan kakinya ke lantai. "Sai menyebalkan. Sama saja seperti Tenten. Sombong karena tinggi!" Sakura mulai mendumel lagi tapi tak dihiraukan oleh Sai. Dia lalu mulai mengekor Sai dari belakang. Merasa tertinggal terlalu jauh mengingat kaki Sai yang panjang dan dengan langkah besar-besar dia menarik baju Sai dari belakang. Sai menoleh sebentar kemudian berjalan lagi. "Jangan cepat-cepat!"

**.**

**.**

***AM I LOOK LIKE A STALKER?***

**.**

**.**

Saat dia membuka mata dia merasa ada denyutan yang sangat keras di pelipisnya. Dia bahkan sampai meringis. **Tenten **lalu berusaha bagun. Dia memegangi pelipis kirinya yang berdenyut sangat keras.

"Aaah, sakit~" umpatnya sampil meringis.

Kemudian dia memandangi sekeliling. "Lho kok tirai putih semua? Neraka gini ya?" ucapnya bodoh. Dia lalu membuka tirai tersebut perasaan akan menemui setan nerakapun terhenti ketika dia melihat pemandangan yang dia kenal. Ini UKS dan dia sedang berbaring di kasur salah satu bilik tempat tidur di UKS.

Potongan kejadian tadi mulai bermunculan. Awalnya dia diajak tanding basket sama Sai tapi karena sebel sama Sai dia nolak. Lalu tiba-tiba Kiba datang dan nantangin dia tanding. Tenten bengong, kemudian sesuatu yang tumpul membentur pelipis kirinya dengan keras kemudian dia pingsan.

_OH MY GOD! _

Hal memalukan macam apa yang telah dia lakukan? Apa respon kiba padanya nanti? Aarghhh!

Dia lalu merebahkan tubuhnya dengan kasar sampai kasur berdecit, dia kemudian tidur tengkurap dan menutup kepalanya dengan bantal.

Tiba-tiba ada suara orang yang membuka tirai. "Eh, sudah sadar rupanya?" ucapnya dengan nada datar.

Tenten terhenyak._ Suara itu?_

**.**

**.**

***AM I LOOK LIKE A STALKER?***

.

**.**

"**Eh, sudah sadar rupanya?"**

Merasa familiar dengan suara itu Tenten membalikan badannya dan memandang kearah munculnya suara. Benar, itu memang **Kiba.**

Tenten lagi-lagi membisu di tempat.

Kiba mendengus sebal. "Apa hanya ekspresi seperti itu yang lo tunjukin kalo ngeliat muka gue."

Tenten diam, kemudian membenarkan posisinya menjadi duduk. Dia lalu mengusap-usap matanya kemudian menarik nafasnya dalam-dalam.

"Lo tadi pingsan," Kiba melanjutkan ucapannya tanpa mempedulikan Tenten yang belum siap bertemu dengannya. "Gue yang bawa lo kesini."

Tenten merasa mentalnya sudah cukup kuat mencoba menjawab pertanyaan Kiba. "O-o-ooh~" hanya itu yang bisa dia ucapkan sekarang.

Kiba melotot. "Hanya 'oh' Aku yang menolongmu, membawamu kemari."

Tenten menatap mata Kiba yang melotot. "Terus bagaimana? Oh ya," tiba-tiba dia teringat sesuatu. "Arigatou gozaimasu~"

"Eeeh, sudah sadar rupanya!" Tiba-tiba Sai muncul dibelakang Kiba. Yang special tidak muncul sendiri sesosok gadis mungil berambut _pink _ikut disampingnya.

Sakura menatap Tenten dengan tatapan sinis. "Lebay banget lo pake acara pingsan segala. Lo sengaja mau nyari perhatian Kiba?"

Tenten diam. Antara malas dan malu. Malas meladeni Sakura dan malu karena ada Kiba.

Sai lalu membekap mulut Sakura sambil mengusap-usap rambutnya sampai berantakan. "Aduuh, si kecil ini berisik sekali. Tenten kan baru saja siuman. Jadi lebih baik kau jangan disini dulu berisik." Sai lalu menyeret Sakura menjauh.

"Hmmph…. Hmphhh!" Sakura mencoba berontak tapi jelas usahanya sia-sia dia kalah postur badan dan tenaga dari Sai.

Akhirnya tercipta suasana hening antara Kiba dan Tenten.

Kiba lalu seperti mencari sesuatu. Setelah pandangannya seperti baru saja menemukan sesuatu. Dia lalu meninggalkan Tenten untuk sesaat. Tenten diam. Sejujurnya dia ingin pingsan lagi sekarang. Bisa sedekat ini dengan Kiba? Keajaiban macam apa ini?

Kemudian Kiba kembali sambil membawa sesuatu. Kemudian melemparkannya pada Tenten. "Itu tasmu."

Tenten tidak bisa menangkapnya karena Kiba melemparnya sembarangan. Bahkan sampai membentur pelipis kirinya. Tenten meringis.

"Auu," Tenten meringis. "Hey, bisa lebih sopan?" entah apa yang merasukinya dia sudah tidak sungkan lagi pada Kiba.

"Kenapa memangnya?" Kiba menanggapinya dengan enteng.

Tenten mendecih, "itu sakit dan mengenai lukaku. Kau melemparnya dengan kasar. Tidak sopan."

"Oh, ya?" Kiba lalu tersenyum tipis. "Terus bagaimana dengan dirimu sendiri? Apakah kau piker mengikutiku kemana-mana dan membidik-bidik fotoku seenaknya. Apakah itu tindakan yang masuk kategori sopan?"

Tenten cengo. Menatap Kiba berbicara tanpa berkedip. Mulutnya terbuka menga-nga. Tampangnya benar-benar bodoh sekarang. Kiba tertawa kecil melihat wajah Tenten yang bodoh seperti itu.

"Sampai nanti ya?" Kiba lalu membalikan badannya dan melangkah menjauh.

Tenten masih membatu ditempat.

"_Eh?_"

**.**

**.**

**Bersambung~**

.

**.**

**A/N :**

***author sembuyi dibawah kolong* selama enam bulan aku menghilang. Tanpa tau malu aku menampakan muka lagi. Mana Speak Now nanggung. Maybe I am in Love With You ngantung. Saya merasa tidak punya nyali untuk menampakan wajah kepada pada readers semua. Awalnya saya ingin berhenti saja sampai si cantik Shuzuki Honoda me-mention saya di twitter. Katanya tanggal 1 Mei dia anniv 1 tahun dif ffn minta dibuatkan fick anniv.**

**Akhirnya jadilah seperti ini, gaje, busuk dan hancur. Maafkan saya ya, kalo cerita ini jelek *sujut* saya sadar bahasa dan segalanya hancur karena saja sudah jarang mengetik fanfict lagi. Selain itu ga tau malunya lagi. Harusnya fict ini update tanggal 1 Mei kemarin. Tapi saya ngadet lagi -_-**

**Maunya one-shoot tapi karena saya tipe orang yang enggak pernah make plot jadi cerita jalan aja kayak air mengalir jadinya batal. Awalnya Kiba mau saya bikin jadi tipe badboy yang duitnya melimpah tapi ganti tema jadi kayak gini. Tau kenapa? Saat saya buka Recent Update bbm saya tiba-tiba muncul kontak dia. Mr. P  
**

**Ini serpihan kisah asmara tak sampai saya :'( huaaaah, Mr. P :'( ITU ADALAH INSPIRASI KIBA DAN TENTEN ITU SAYA. TAPI SAYA ENGGAK SEHEBAT TENTEN CUMAN SENASIB DOANG. HUHUHUUHUHUHUH TT_TT**

**Dia teman saya di tempat bimbel. Mr. P itu orangnya cool banget, pendiem, cueeeeeeeek banget ama sekitar tapi karena dianugrahi wajah yang superrrr TAMPUAAAAAN dan aura yang buat cewek jadi meleleh saya jadi suka nguntit dia deh.**

**Dia pemain basket. Nomor punggung 13, kostum basketnya juga warna ijo :'( **

**Saya ngefans banget tuh sama dia. Mukanya persis kayak Mukai Osamu tapi dengan wajah yang bentuknya kayak Junho 2PM. Sayang karena saya enggak berani mendekati dia kita hanya bisa jadi teman. Bukan teman lagi karena kita jarang bicara.**

**Sudah hentikan curcol ini. Intinya Happy Anniversary Suzuku Honoda CUYUUUNG~ :p**

**Akhir kata please**

R

E

V

I

E

W


	2. Chapter 2

Tenten men_dribble_ bola dengan lihai, setelah mendapat operan dari Temari, Tenten lalu dengan sigap menangkapnya dengan mudah. Postur tubuhnya yang tinggi membuatnya bisa menangkap bola itu dengan satu lompatan kecil. Bahkan lawannyapun hampir kewalahan dengan postur tubuhnya yang tinggi setinggi tiang listrik.

Dia melangkah dengan santai bahkan sambil bersenandung kecil. Padahal situasi sedang tegang. Yup, dia dengan _team_ inti basket SMA Konoha sedang mewakili sekolahnya dalam Festival Olahgara tingkat provinsi!

Tenten pasti sudah menyewa satu mobil _pick-up _untuk mengangkut mendali-mendalinya nanti. Bukannya lebay olahraga merupakan satu-satunya media dia bisa mengembangkan dirinya. Untung Tuhan mewarisi bakat olahraga ini padanya kalau tidak dia tidak tahu bagaimana jadinya nanti. Wajah pas-pasan, otak juga tak kalah pas-pasannya.

Tinggal sepuluh meter lagi menuju _ring _dua pemain basket dari kelompok lawan SMA Suna, calon sekolahnya dulu sedang mencoba menghalanginya di depan. Tenten sigap. Dia lalu melakukan gerakan memutar sedikit pamer teknik dengan melakukan putaran delapan puluh derajat lalu melempar bola ke lantai kemudian dengan gerakan zig-zag melewati lawannya kemudian menangkap bola itu lagi dengan sedikit mengibaskan poninya dia sudah sukses membuat ketiga pemain cengo. Sementara itu Guru Yamato, selaku pelatih tim inti basket putri sudah geregetan.

"Udah selese main-mainnya. Waktu lagi sepuluh detik lagi Tenten!" teriaknya dari kursi pemain cadangan. Tenten yang sudah menyadari efek samping dari aksinya tersebut langsung melangkah dengan cepat ke _ring _lawan di depannya rupanya sudah ada dua orang lagi dari pemain lawan yang menghadangnya. Badan mereka tinggi-tinggi, badannya gede, serem lagi. Tenten ingat orang-orang itu yang membuat Matsuri mengalami cidera di kaki dan tubuhnya. Mengingat Tenten yang jago karate sih dilawat bergulatpun dia mau. Tapi ini pertandingan basket dan waktunya tinggal lima detik lagi. Jarak ring tinggal tujuh meter lagi.

Tenten menelan ludahnya. Ini saatnya dia melempar. Dia lalu mencoba mengecoh kedua pemain di depannya dengan melompat pura-pura akan mengoper bola pada Temari yang ada di depannya. Temari bahkan sudah berjaga untuk menangkap bola dari Tenten. Aksi itu sukses membuat satu orang dari mereka berlari kearah Temari. Tenten tersenyum, kemudian dia membelokan badannya dan melempar bola kearah _ring. _Waktu tinggal tiga detik lagi tapi bola sudah melambung dengan indahnya. Semua orang di lapangan itu mengela nafas. Dan….

.

.

**AM I LOOK LIKE A STALKER?**

**By : Widy Kakitaka**

** 2012**

**Genre : Romance, Humor, Friendship**

**Pair : As request Tenten x Kiba**

**Warning : AU, OOC, Typo, Ancur, Jelek, Bahasa GAUL**

**Don't like ? Just click Back Button **

**This fict special for celebration 1th Anniversary my beloved Suzuki Honoda in fanfiction *bighug* and Come Back Widy ini fanfiction **

**ENJOY READING~**

**.**

**.**

"Yeee~~~!" suara teriakan penonton disertai dengan tepuk tangan dan siulan-siulan.

Rupanya papan skor sudah menunjukan nilai 96-78. Kemenangan telak untuk SMA Konoha. Tenten sedang duduk bersila di tengah lapangan. Rupanya tembakannya tadi masuk. Dia melompat dengan tinggi sehingga dirinya terhempas oleh gaya gravitasi yang menginginkannya jatuh nah dari pada mendarat dengan memalukan lebih baik dia mendarat dengan posisi duduk sambil berjongkok.

"Kau, hebat. Berbakat sekali." Puji Samui, salah satu pemain dari SMA Suna. Dia lalu mengulurkan tangannya pada Tenten. Tenten tersenyum kemudian menerima uluran tangan Samui. "Sebenarnya tanpa melakukan tembakan terakhir kau sudah pasti menang." Ucapnya lagi.

Tenten sudah bangun dia lalu menepuk-nepuk celananya yang berdebu. "Iya, sebenarnya tadi aku bisa santai. Tapi, karena mereka…" Tenten lalu menunjuk _team _inti putra SMA Konoha yang sedang memasuki lapangan. "Aku ingin membuat mereka malu. Tim putri jauh lebih baik dari tim putra." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum. Tenten lalu berjalan menemui Tim inti basket putra meninggalkan Samui yang terbengong-bengong.

.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

"Sialan si Tenten itu." Umpat Sasori yang tentu saja di dengar oleh lima orang pemain disebelahnya.

"Ngapain dia main ngamuk gitu. Mau pamer?" Celetuk Shino dengan ekspresi datarnya.

Sasori lalu menatap Tenten yang nampaknya mau mendekat kearahnya—lebih tepatnya timnya. "Cih, pasti mau pamer. Lihat saja…" ucap Sasori dengan ekspresi sebal.

Sementara Kiba hanya terdiam membisu tidak mempedulikan celotehan teman-temannya. Dia hanya fokus pada satu titik—**Tenten.**

Tenten lalu berjalan kearah Sasori dan kawan-kawan. Setelah jarak mereka tinggal satu meter Tenten menghentikan langkahnya. Menatap Sai, Shino, Deidara, Sasori kemudian Kiba dengan pandangan serius. Kemudian dia tersenyum—**meremehkan.**

Sasori lalu mendecih. "Sudah kuduga sudah merasa menang kau Tenten?" ucapnya dengan ekspresi sebal.

"Seperti yang kau lihat~" ucapnya sambil tersenyum yang disambut dengan ekspresi menahan marah dari tiga orang lainnya. Ekspresi mereka bertiga mirip sekali seperti ekspresi _cheerleaders _Sakura cs jika menahan marah rasanya puas sekali. Eh? Mereka bertiga? Tentu saja Kiba hanya diam menatap Tenten tanpa berkedip. Sementara Sai tetap tenang seperti biasa.

"Kalian semua berjuang ya. Masa pulang enggak bawa piala." Ucapnya sambil tersenyum tentu saja menyebalkan. "Dan kau," dia lalu menatap Kiba. "seperti yang kau lihat aku menepati janji. Aku menang. Mungkin ini langkah awal perubahan hidupku." Ucapnya cuek kemudian berjalan menjauh meninggalkan mereka. Bergabung dengan pemain inti putri lainnya.

Sai lalu sekilas menatap Kiba yang… tersenyum?

Sai lalu ikut tertawa kecil. "Gebetanmu itu penyakit belagunya semakin menjadi-jadi ya?" ucapnya berbisik pada Kiba. Tentu saja tiga anak lainnya masih berceloteh sebal seperti perempuan akibat ulah Tenten tadi. Mereka masih sibuk memaki-maki Tenten.

Kiba menatap Sai sambil tersenyum. "Dia lucu."

Sai tertawa kecil lagi. "Berhentilah mempermainkan dia nanti kau menyesal. Bagaimana kalau dia benar-benar melupakanmu? Kau jahat sekali padanya kemarin pantas dia seperti itu."

"Tidak mungkin." Ucapnya dengan nada percaya diri. "Kalau dia mau melupakanku buat apa dia bermain ngamuk seperti tadi? Gampang sekali membaca ekspresi gadis bodoh itu dengar ya… _**dia tidak bisa mencintai laki-laki lain selain aku.**_"

Sai tertawa kecil. Nampaknya Kiba ketularan virus overdosis pedenya Tenten deh. "Huh, sombong sekali. Baik, aku tunggu aksi kalian selanjutnya. Kisah cinta dua orang bodoh."

.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

_Ya, bola kembali dikuasi oleh SMA KONOHA. Kini bola itu sedang dalam kendali nomer punggung 13 Kiba Inuzuka. Oh, nampaknya di depan dia sedang dihadang oleh pemain dari SMA KIRI . Tapi dengan mudahnya Inuzuka muda ini melewatinya dan ring sudah di depan mata dan…. MASUK! Kini kedudukan sama 46:46 untuk SMA KONOHA dan SMA KIRI._

"Wah, hebat juga si Kiba itu tampaknya kedudukan seri untuk tim putri dan tim putra sekolah kita ya. Yah, sayang sekali kita tidak bisa mempermalukan tim putra." Celetuk Matsuri di bangku penonton badannya masih lengket dengan keringat dari permainan tadi. Yap, dia salah satu pemain tim putri SMA Konoha timnya Tenten.

"Iya, mereka nampaknya tidak mau kalah." Sambung Ino yang dari tadi sibuk kipas-kipas.

"Benar, sepertinya Kiba tidak mau kalah darimu ya Ten?" Ucap Matsuri pada Tenten. Tapi sama sekali tidak ada respon dari orang disebelahnya. Merasa diabaikan Matsuri menatap Tenten yang sibuk berkutat dengan kamera SLRnya.

"Percuma saja, dia sedang sibuk menjepret Kibanya." Ucap Lee yang duduk dengan bosan. Menatap kasihan pada Tenten.

"Iiih, Tenten. Apa yang kau lakukan." Ucap Matsuri sebal sambil mencoba menarik kamera Tenten tapi gagal. Tenaga Tenten jauh lebih kuat darinya.

"Apa-apaan sih? Nanti kamerkau lecet. Mahal tau." Ucapnya sambil manyun seperti anak kucing.

Matsuri lalu menendang kaki Tenten yang disusul erangan dari Tenten. "Kau bodoh ya? Bukannya kau yang berteriak-teriak kalau kau akan melupakan Kiba? Datang menginap menangis semalaman dirumahku. Kau juga bilang kau sangat bodoh jika terus menunggu Kiba. Kau itu dipermainkan tahu tidak?" ucapnya pada Tenten.

"Asal kau tahu ya Matsuri aku sudah mengucapakan kalimat seperti itu milyaran kali sejak aku SMP." Sambung Lee masih dengan wajah bosannya.

"Apa separah itu dosis cintamu pada Kiba? Bukankah itu hanya sekedar kagum." Ucap Ino dengan wajah bingung. "Tadi kau sangat keren bicara dengan Kiba di depan anak-anak basket putera."

Tenten diam dan mengigit bibirnya. "Aku memang bodoh. Sangat bodoh malah." Tenten lalu merenung akibatnya dia tidak memperhatikan jalannya pertandingan lagi karena tiga kawan anehnya. "Kalau perasaan itu hanya sekedar kagum mungkin tidak akan sesakit ini. Empat tahun itu bukan waktu yang sebentar. Aku hanya butuh waktu 2 tahun belajar basket dari dasar sampai bisa melakukan _slam dunk _ tapi untuk melupakan Kiba aku tidak tahu butuh berapa lama mungkin tak akan pernah bisa melupakannya."

"Kenapa tidak cari pacar saja? Aku rasa dengan begitu kau bisa melupakannya." Ucap Ino.

Tenten mendengus bosan. "Asal kau tahu aku sudah mencobanya puluhan kali. Tapi ujung-ujungnya aku pasti bosan tidak nyaman."

"Bukannya kau dulu sempat dekat dengan Naruto? Dia orangnya asik kok. Masa orang seperti dia tidak bisa mengobatinya?" celoteh Ino dengan santainya.

"HEY! SIAPA BILANG AKU SEMPAT DEKAT DENGANNYA?" Tenten berteriak emosi. OHNO! Kenapa kenangan buruknya waktu SMP bisa sampai diketahui Ino yang baru dia kenal di kelas 2 SMA ini! What _the hell on this earth_.

Tenten lalu melirik kesebelahnya dengan pandangan membunuh. Dilihatnya Lee sedang bersiul-siul dengan sangat dipaksakan pandangannya sengaja dia buat lain-lain. Akting yang payah pasti dia pelakunya. Tenten menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Dasar ember." Ucapnya pada Lee.

"Sudahalah jangan bertengkar ini masih seputar skandal Tenten dan Kiba." Ucap Matsuri dengan sok berwibawa. "Intinya kau masih belum bisa melupakan Kiba? Terus buat apa kau berteriak-teriak di lapangan basket dan menantang Kiba?"

Dan Tenten membatu di tempat itu. Untung disini ramai jadi tidak ada yang mendengar ucapan mereka. Ternyata banyak orang ember disekitarnya.

.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

_**#FLASBACK**_

"Jadi kau bolos latihan basket hanya untuk menguntit latihanku?"

Tiba-tiba terdengar sebuah suara pria yang sangat familiar ditelinga Tenten. Dia menoleh lalu kaget sekaget-kagetnya dia bahkan melompat ke belakang. Kalau dia tidak menggantungkan kameranya di leher pasti kameranya SLRnya sudah terpental entah kemana.

"Ekspresimu berlebihan." Ucap pria itu yang ternyata **Kiba.**

Wajah Tenten merah menahan malu. "Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" kalimat itu dengan sendirinya meluncur dari mulut Tenten padahal kalimat itu lebih tepat ditunjukan padanya.

Kiba mengernyitkan alisnya kemudian menatapnya dengan pandangan orang bodoh. "Aku rasa kau lebih tau. Kau kan mengikutiku dari tadi." Ucapnya sambil terseyum—mengejek.

"Aku tidak mengikutimu." Ucap Tenten dengan wajah yang semakin memerah. Tentu saja dia _**BERBOHONG**_.

"Oh ya? Terus apa yang kau lakukan? Menguntit?" ucap Kiba meremehkan.

"Kau cerewet ya? Menyebalkan." Ucapnya sambil merenggut.

Tiba-tiba Sasori muncul dari belakang. Nyaris membuat Tenten melompat lagi. "Apa yang kalian lakukan disini? Dan kau…" Sasori menunjuk Tenten. "kenapa bisa disini." Tanyanya dingin.

"Aku hanya kebetulan lewat." Jawab Tenten asal.

Sasori menaikan alisnya kemudian menatap Tenten dengan pandangan penuh curiga. "Jangan-jangan kau memata-matai kami ya?" Sasori lalu menunjuk Tenten dengan telunjuk kanannya tepat di depan hidung Tenten.

Tenten mengijap-ngjiapkan mata kemudian mendecih. "Untuk apa?"

Sasori membuang nafas tanda meremehkan. "Kau kan baru masuk tim inti basket tahun ini. Itupun karena tim ini putri kekurangan pemain. Tahun lalu kau kan di voli, dan aku rasa prestasi basketmu tak seberapa jadi mungkin saja kau sedang memata-matai kami mencuri ilmu kami." Ucapnya dengan penuh percaya diri.

Kuping Tenten memanas mendengarnya dia lalu menarik kerah baju Sasori membuat Sasori terkejut. "Oh ya? Memang tahun lalu aku di voli dan tahun ini juga tetap di voli dan bulan lalu aku sudah pulang membawa mendali emas. Jadi apa salahnya sekarang jika aku beralih ke basket? Lagi pula Kakashi-sensei sendiri yang memintaku untuk bergabung. Jika kau meragukan kemampuan basketku apa kau melupakan kemampuan bela diriku?" Tenten lalu menangkat Sasori dan ingin sekali membantingnya. Tapi Kiba menepis tangannya dan menarik Sasori menjauh darinya.

"Kau menyeramkan sekali." Komentarnya pada Tenten. Sementara Sasori merapikan bajunya yang agak lecek karena ulah Tenten.

Sasori lalu melangkah mendekati Tenten dengan pandangan marah. "Kau gadis yang menyeramkan. Aku tahu kau jago karate tapi…"

"Tapi jangan macam-macam denganku. Sudah tau kan aku jago karate?" Potong Tenten dengan tatapan dingin. Sungguh, dia benci sebenci bencinya pada pria ini. Sasori, cowok belagu dari kelas basket. Orang yang paling ingi dia pukul semenjak kelas satu. Nampaknya, Sasori ini iri sekali ya dengan bakat Tenten dibidang olahraga. Adik dari Karin-senpai ini pendahulu Tenten sebagai _center _basket putri SMA Konoha. Entah apa alasannya selalu membanding-bandingkan tim putri sekarang dengan pendahulunya sebenarnya sudah lama Tenten ingin menonjoknya tadi belum ada _moment_ yang tepat. Eh, sekarang sudah pada moment yang tepat tapi langkahnya di halangi Kiba.

Sasori menatapnya dengan pandangan penuh arti sementara Kiba menatapnya dengan pandangan tajam. Merasa dipandang Kiba seperti itu hatinya tiba-tiba merasa sakit.

"Kau tempramen, aneh dan menyeramkan." Kiba lalu berjalan ke lapangan basket meninggalkan Tenten yang membeku di tempat saat itu juga. Sasori lalu berjalan mengikuti Kiba setelah mencibir Tenten yang tentu saja tidak dihiraukan Tenten.

Tenten membeku di tempat. Kata-kata Kiba tadi masih terngiang di telinganya.

"_Kau tempramen, aneh dan menyeramkan."_

.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

"Kurangajar sekali Kiba itu. Jelas-jelas Sasori yang memancingmu tapi kenapa dia menyalahkanmu?" Ceroscos Matsuri sembari menguyah keripik kentangnya. Dia lalu menatap Tenten yang tengah menghapus air matanya dengan tissue. Matsuri jadi iba melihat tindakan sahabat yang sekaligus rekan setim basketnya.

"Sudahlah, jangan terlalu dipikirkan," Matsuri lalu mengusap-usap punggung Tenten.

Jujur dia terkejut sekali ketika Tenten bilang ingin menginap dirumahnya setelah ngamuk saat latihan basket. Awalnya Tenten hilang entah kemana saat latihan saat latihan mau usai eh dia malah datang dan main sambil ngamuk. Men_dribble _bola dengan kasar, melempar bola asal-asalan atau lebih tepatnya sengaja membenturkan bola sekeras-kerasnya pada kayu penyangga _ring. _Setelah itu dia menangis dan minta menginap.

"Ma-matsuri…" Tenten lalu memanggil Matsuri dengan suara yang masih dipenuhi suasana sedih dan isak tangis.

Matsuri menoleh lalu mengangguk pelan. "Iya, aku disini."

"A-apakah selama ini aku terlihat seperti _stalker_?" tanya Tenten pada Matsuri.

Matsuri diam beberapa detik kemudian ketawa ngakak. "BUAHAHAHAHAA!" tawanya lalu menggelegar keseluruh ruangan bahkan dia sampai terjatuh dari tempat tidur ke lantai.

"Kenapa tertawa? Huaaah!" Tenten lalu menangis sejadi-jadinya. Bahkan lebih keras sepuluh kali lipat dari tadi. Matsuri lalu menatap Tenten dengan pandangan orang aneh.

_Bukannya dia yang bertanya? _ Keluh Matsuri dalam hati. "Hey, kenapa menangis?" Matsuri lalu mendekati Tenten.

Tenten terus saja menangis tidak menghiraukan Matsuri. Sampai akhirnya lima belas menit kemudian dia berhenti menangis karena lelah. "H-ha-h-habisnya…"

Matsuri lalu menghapus air mata di pipi Tenten membelai lembut rambut sahabatnya kemudian tersenyum tenang. "Habisnya kenapa?"

Tenten lalu menghapus sendiri air matanya kemudian berusaha meredam tangisnya. "Habisnya jadi selama ini aku terlihat seperti _stalker psycho _begitu? Yang terkena gangguan jiwa, menakutkan dan mengerikan." Ucapnya sedikit berteriak.

Matsuri lalu tertawa kecil. "Justru kau kebalikannya bodoh. Kau itu sangat lucu, sangat manis saat memata-matai Kiba. Aku saja sampai kadang tertawa melihatmu." Matsuri lalu menoleh kearah Tenten yang menatapnya dengan pandangan sebal.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?" Tenten berteriak nelangsa lagi.

Matsuri lalu tersenyum, kemudian melempar Tenten dengan bantal membuat gadis berambut cepol dua itu terkurap di lantai.

"Hey!" bentak Tenten.

"Caranya mudah bodoh." Kata Matsuri mantap.

Tenten menaikan alisnya. Menatap Matsuri dengan pandangan heran. "Apa?"

Matsuri lalu mendekat kearah Tenten menatap mata Tenten lekat-lekat membuat Tenten harus memundurkan kepalanya agar wajahnya tidak terlalu dekat. "**Lupakan Kiba**."

.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

"Tenten, kasar banget lo main. Dapet ya?" tanya Sai pada gadis berambut cepol dua yang sedang melempar bola ke _ring. _Masuk!

Tenten lalu menatap Sai sekilas kemudian mengabaikannya lagi dan sok asik bermain basket.

Sai lalu mengecutkan bibirnya. "Ni cewek asli ngeselin banget." Umpatnya. "Tim putri udah lese latian karang giliran tim putra weeee!" teriak Kiba. Merasa masih saja dicuekin dia lalu merebut bola dari tangan Tenten dengan paksa kemudian melemparnya ke _ring _ yang berlawanan dengan _ring_ Tenten. Masuk!

"Hey!" bentak Tenten kemudian mendorong Sai. "Bisa tidak, tidak menganggu aku sehari saja. Biarkan aku tenang sebentar." Teriaknya frustasi kemudian bulir-bulir air mata mengalir dengan otomatis dari ujung matanya.

Sai jadi terhenyak. Apa benar yang dia lihat ini? "Kau… menangis?" ucapnya tak percaya.

Tenten diam. Dia lalu segera menghapus air matanya dan hendak beranjak pergi dia saat hendak berbalik dan melangkah tiba-tiba dia menabrak sesosok pria jangkung dihadapannya. Kepalanya membentur dada pria itu sehingga dia tidak merasakan efek rasa sakit yang berat. Dia lalu mendongak sehingga pria di depannya ini—kenapa dia tahu ini pria? Ya karena dia menabrak dadanya dan dadanya rata—dapat melihat cucuran air matanya. Mata Tenten melotot melihat siapa sosok pria di hadapannya ini. Dia lalu secepat kilat menghapus air matanya. Dalam pikirannya dia harus cepat-cepat kabur sekarang. Dan saat dia ingin melangkah pergi tangan pria itu mengamit lengannya seolah tidak mengizinkan dia pergi.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanya pria itu. Tenten tetap diam tidak menjawabnya. "Apa Sai melakukan sesuatu padamu?" pria itu lalu menoleh pada Sai. Yang hanya di balas dengan tatapan membunuh dari Sai.

"Jangan sembarangan kau **Kiba. **Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa padanya." Umpat Sai sebal.

Tenten hanya diam tidak menjawab apapun. Dia berusaha melepas tangannya dari Kiba tapi tidak diizinkan oleh Kiba. Cowok ini belum pernah merasakan bantingan maut Tenten.

"Bukain Sai." Ucap Tenten ketus dan pelan yang tentu saja bisa di dengar oleh Kiba. Kiba menaikan alisnya saat dia ingin menanyakan hal ini dengan lebih spesifik tangannya yang tadi menghalangi dangan Tenten tiba-tiba di pegang erat oleh kedua tangan Tenten. Sedetik kemudian badan Kiba sudah berjuang melawan gravitasi bumi. Dan pada detik berikutnya Kiba sudah ambruk dengan punggungnya membentur kerasnya lantai lapangan basket. Satu bantingan dengan tenaga membara dari Tenten.

"Akh!" pekik Kiba kesakitan. "Apa-apaan kau?" bentaknya.

"KAU YANG APA-APAAN!" Bentak Tenten tak kalah galaknya dengan Kiba otomatis Kiba langsung diam seribu kata. Tangis Tenten benar-benar pecah sekarang. "Sekarang kau puas kan? KAU PUAS KAN! BUKAN SAI YANG MEMBUATKU MENANGIS. TAPI KAU! KAU KIBA INZUKA JELEK BODOH TOLOL ANEH JAHAT BRENGSEK MENYEBALKAN!" teriaknya disertai isakan tangis. "Kau pikir kau setampan itu hah? Sehebat itu? Dan sepopuler itu sehingga kau bisa mempermaikan dan menghancurkan perasaan orang lain dengan seenak hatimu. Dasar BODOH! IDIOT!"

Sai cengo Kiba juga tak kalah cengonya melihat tingkah Tenten.

"Dengar ya? Mulai sekarang aku akan melupakanmu! MELUPAKANMU! MELUPAKANMU SEUTUHNYA!" Tenten lalu menghapus air matanya. "Akan ku buktikan padamu. Kalau aku ikut basket bukan ingin menarik perhatianmu. Kalau aku juga masuk SMA Konoha bukan untuk mengikutimu dan aku juga menonton pertandingan basket bukan untuk mengambil foto-fotomu. Aku juga tidak pernah memasukan surat cinta dengan amplop warna biru setiap harinya dan bukan aku yang menulisnya. Juga puisi-puisi ditasmu. Bukan aku yang menulisnya. Dan mulai sekarang, aku akan benar-benar melupakanmu IDIOT!" Tenten lalu berjalan menjauhi Kiba tapi saat dia baru saja akan keluar dari lapangan basket dia balik lagi dan berdiri dihadapan Kiba lagi. "Dan di pertandingan basket tingkat provinsi nanti tim putri pasti akan menang kau akan lihat siapa aku sebenarnya!" setelah itu dia berbalik dan benar-benar pergi.

Setelah berdiam diri akhirnya Kiba dan Sai mulai sadar lagi setelah Tenten benar-benar pergi Kiba tertawa kecil. Sangat kecil, kemudian membesar dan semakin membesar bahka tawanya sampai menggelegar di lapangan basket ini. Kemudian Sai juga ikut tertawa mereka berguling-guling tertawa di lantai lapangan basket. Bahkan sampai Sasori, Shino dan Deidara juga beberapa pemain cadangan lainnya mereka masih saja tertawa membuat seribu tanya di benak mereka.

"Dia bodoh ya." Ucap Sai sambil berusaha meredam tawanya.

"Bukan, dia sangat polos dan… lucu." Jawab Kiba dengan penuh keyakinan. Dan akhirnya mereka tertawa lagi pada detik berikutnya.

_**#FLASBACKOFF**_

.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

_Dan kedudukan akhir 96-94. Selisih yang sangat tipis dan kemanangan untuk SMA Konoha. Nampaknya SMA Konoha serakah sekali ya, dua piala basket direbut kedua-duanya oleh SMA Konoha._

Dari bangku penonton Tenten bisa melihat Kiba sedang melompat-lompat kegirangan. Dia lalu memeluk Sai kemudian Sasori sampai mereka berlima berpelukan layaknya _teletubies_. Dia lalu tidak melewatkan _moment _ini dia lalu menjepret beberapa _moment _jarang sekali dia melihat senyum Kiba seperti ini.

"Hey, jangan foto-foto mulu." Matsuri lagi-lagi menarik kamera Tenten dan melotot padanya. "Ayo bangun. Ini saatnya kita mengambil piala." Ucap Matsuri sambil menarik tangan Tenten mengajaknya masuk di lapangan basket. "Ohya, Ino foto kami ya?" ucapnya pada Ino sambil menyerahkan kamera Tenten pada Ino sembari menjulurkan lidahnya.

Ino hanya menerimanya dengan senyum dan balik menjulurkan lidah.

.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

_Cheerleaders _SMA Konoha beraksi lagi. Tanpa ada yang memberi aba-aba mereka sudah menari-nari dengan energiknya di lapangan basket. Niatnya sih ingin menyemarakan suasana berhubung SMAnya hari ini memenangkan dua piala sekaligus. Tapi kalau Sakura cs yang menarik menyemarakan suasana apa pingin eksis nih?

Tenten sih tidak ambil pusing dia lalu berjalan sambil melewati Sakura sambil mengejek. "Cebol caper." Yang tentu saja hanya diladeni Sakura dengan cibiran dia sedang asik menari-nari lebay sekarang. Mereka berlima eh bersepuluh karena mereka berbaris horizontal. Tsunade selaku ketua pelaksana _event_ ini lalu menyerahkan piala pada masing-masing tim. Tim putra dengan Kiba Inuzuka selaku ketua tim basket dan Matsuri selaku ketua tim putri. Mereka bersepuluh lalu tersenyum dengan lebar di depan kamera nampaknya mereka akan jadi sampul koran besok.

Keadaan masih sangat riuh sampai acara benar-benar usai yaitu saat pengumuman acara telah resmi usai.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

Acara benar-benar usai Tenten dan teman-temannya sudah selesai ganti baju bahkan sudah bersih sekarang sudah tidak menempel dengan keringat lagi. Tenten menggendong tas ranselnya dengan wajah kelelahan begitu pula dengan keempat temannya.

"Mau kemana?" tanya Matsuri pada Tenten yang sudah berjalan dengan langkah seribu di depannya.

Tenten lalu berbalik dengan wajah bosannya dia menjawab dengan entengnya. "Pulanglah." Ucapnya pelan dan kemudian berjalan seribu langkah lagi. Matsuri hanya mengangkat bahu melihat aksi temannya itu.

.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

Tenten berbohong. Dia tidak pulang tapi dia pergi ke studio foto langganannya. Hyuuga Photo Studio merupakan sebuah _photo studio_ yang sudah cukup terkenal di Jepang salah satu cabang kecil usaha dari Hyuuga Corp ini sudah sangat terkenal di Jepang dan merupakan salah satu langganan tempat cetak foto untuk Tenten. Memang harganya sedikit lebih mahal tapi hasilnya benar-benar membuat orang pulang. Tenten melangkah sambil agak mengendap-ngendap memasuki tempat itu. Tapi usahanya sia-sia sangat suara cempreng seorang kakek-kakek menghancurkan segalanya.

"Kau lagi rupanya dakochan." Ucap seorang kakek-kakek dengan genitnya sambil menepuk pantat Tenten.

Segera saja Tenten menendang bokong kakek-kakek itu dengan kakinya. Aksi mereka kontan saja menjadi tontonan beberapa pelanggan yang rupanya tengah mengantre diruang tunggu.

"Semakin tua kau semakin menyebalkan ya, Jiraiya-san." Ucap Tenten ketus.

Kakek-kakek yang dipanggil Jiraiya-san hanya tertawa renyah. "Mana foto yang harus aku cetak?" tanyanya.

Tenten langsung saja menyodorkan kameranya biar Jiraiya-san saja yang mencopot memorikatnya Tenten terlalu lelah untuk hari ini.

"Semuanya?" tanya Jiraiya lagi.

Tenten mengangguk kemudian memilih duduk di kursi paling ujuk yang letaknya dekat ruang foto menurut Tenten itu tempat paling adem. "Total foto-fotonya 176 lhoo… minta diskon 20%" ucap Tenten seenak udelnya Jiraiya-san hanya tertawa.

Tenten lalu hanya bisa menunggu sambil mengeluarkan i-podnya.

.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

"Mau kemana kau Sai?" tanya Kiba sambil bergurau bosan. Dia lelah sekali hari ini, dia ingin cepat-cepat makan lalu tidur.

Sai menjawab sambil terus berjalan meninggalkan Kiba dibelakangnya. "Mau ngambil cetakan foto di Hyuuga Photo Studio. Kau mau ikut? Sekalian cetak foto-foto yang tadi. Kau temani aku pilih yang mana saja harus di cetak." Sai lalu mengeluarkan kamera SLR nya yang sendari tadi dipegang oleh Obito yang hari ini jadi photographer dadakan.

Kiba hanya lalu menghembuskan nafas bosan. "Aku lelah sekali. Ingin makan lalu tidur." Jawabnya ketus.

Sai lalu cemberut. "Ayolah, kita titipan saja pada Jiraiya-san sehabis itu kita makan di kedai milik keluarga Haruno tempatnyakan bersebelahan. Aku yang bayar." Ucap Sai sambil tersenyum lebar.

"Cih, nampaknya kau akrab sekali dengan Sakura ya?" Kiba lalu menatap Sai dengan pandangan penuh arti yang dibalas hanya dengan senyuman.

"Bagaimana ya? Aku suka mengerjainya wajahnya bodoh sekali jika tersipu." Jawab Sai dengan santai. Kita hanya tersenyum tiba-tiba dia teringat akan sesuatu.

"Kenapa tersenyum? Kau jadi menemaniku? Hmm, kau pasti memikirkan Tenten ya?" tanya Sai dengan yakin.

Kiba lalu diam. Wajahnya memerah. "B-bicara apa kau?"

Sai hanya tertawa melihat tingkah Kiba. Mereka bedua lalu berjalan berdampingan sambil kadang-kadang menegosiasikan foto mana yang akan mereka cetak atau tidak.

.

.

***AMILOOKLIKEASTALKER***

**.**

**.**

"Tenten, fotomu sudah selesai!" teriak Jiraiya-san. Tenten yang sedang tertidur pulas otomatis bangun. Dia lalu mengucek-ucek matanya lalu berjalan mendekati Jiraiya-san.

"Ini fotonya." Jiraiya-san lalu menyerahkan sebuah amplop coklat besar pada Tenten. Tenten lalu menerimanya dan mengeluarkan isinya. Mengoreksi satu demi satu foto tersebut. Hasilnya tetap memuaskan seperti biasa. Teringat akan sesuatu Tenten lalu mengeluarkan dompetnya. "Berapa ini semua Jiraiya-san?" tanyanya.

Jiraiya-san nampaknya masih menghitung-hitung. "Totalnya 25560 yen. Diskon sepuluh persen dan biar gampang di bulatkan jadi 22000 yen saja." Ucapnya.

Tenten lalu merenggut. "Yah, masa Cuma 10 persen. Bayak ini lhoo…" Tenten lalu mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang sesuai nominal yang diucapkan Jiraiya-san.

"Memang hanya segitu Tenten. Kalau aku yang punya Hyuuga Corp jangankan 20% kau tidak usah bayar." Jiraiya-san lalu mencibir Tenten yang bilas dengan tawa kecil oleh Tenten.

"Yasudah ini." Tenten menyodorkan uangnya. "Semonga selalu laris. Sampai kau bisa membuka _photo studio_ sendiri." Tenten lalu menjulurkan lidahnya. Setelah diberikan _struck _belanja Tenten hanya memasukannya di saku celana dia sudah sangat percaya pada Jiraiya-san. Dia lalu kembali memeriksa hasil fotonya satu persatu dan melangkah keluar lewat pintu tapi berkat aksi cerobohnya dia sukses menabrak seorang pelanggan yang baru saja masuk lewat pintu. Tabrakan mereka cukup keras bahkan sampai foto-foto yang dibawa Tenten beterbangan kemana-mana.

"Aww!" teriak Tenten kesakitan dia sudah lelah isi aja badannya terpental di lantai dan nyaris menabrak meja. Tanpa melihat siapa yang menabraknya eh lebih tepatnya ditabraknya. Tenten lalu memungut foto-fotonya sambil mengucapkan maaf berulang-ulang. Orang yang menabraknya nampaknya hanya terbengong-bengong melihat foto-foto yang bertebaran di lantai.

Merasa ada sedikit kekacauan di tokoknya. Jiraiya-san mengintip aksi Tenten dari meja kasirnya. "Eh? Dia yang selalu ada di foto-fotomu kan Tenten?" tanya Jiraiya dengan volume suara yang cukup keras membuat Tenten mendongakan kepalanya melihat kearah orang itu. Matanya melotot jantungnya nyaris berhenti.

Orang itu lalu memungut beberapa foto-foto Tenten yang berisi sesosok pria tampan yang sedang memaikan bola basket. Ada fotonya saat mencetak skor, ada pula fotonya yang sedang tegang juga ada salah satu foto dimana pria tampan dengan nomor punggung 13 itu tersenyum dengan sangat tulus membuat dirinya merasa begitu tampan. Orang itu tertawa. Ternyata orang itu membawa satu temannya yang hanya berdiri dengan santainya menonton adegan yang cukup menegangkan ini.

"Wah, seperti adegan drama ya?" ucap seorang pria berkulit putih pucat dengan rambut hitamnya.

Orang yang tadi memunguti foto-foto itu lalu tersenyum sambil menatap Tenten dengan pandangan kemenangan. Membuat Tenten sampai melompat kebelakang.

"Mana omonganmu? Katanya mau melupakanku."

**Bersambung…**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A/N : huaaaaah, akhirnya update juga. Maunya sih langsung tamat chap ini juga. Tapi bukannya kesannya agak terburu-buru ya? Pasti kalian penasarankan? Bagaimana cara pacaran seorang stalker dengan idolanya ? jawabannya ada di chap depan ya?**

**Ferin gimana nih makin jelek ya? Sorry telat update T.T I am a bit busy with my yaah you know masih luntang-lantung nunggu pengumuman penerimaan murid SMA. -_-**

**Review mumpung semuanya udah log-in aku ud bales lewat PM.**

**Gimana ya? Aduh gamau banyak curcol ah telat update aja udah malu banget. **

**Maaf yaa aku agak ga kosen lagi-lagi harus multi chap soalnya aku pengen kalian bener- bener ngerasain feelnya T.T soal speak now maaf ngaret. Aku lagi mikir-mikir nyari endingnya. Mumpung aku hiatus aku lupa ceritanya jadinya ngulang baca-baca lagi abistu nyaru feelnya. Maaf ya T,T akhir kkata author minta review buat fict ini so please**

**R**

**E**

**V**

**I**

**E**

**W**_sadi kau bolos lar disekitarnya. mendengar ucapan mereka. ternyata ja dia buat lain-lain. akting t ya._


End file.
